


Perfect

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 49 knowing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Joseph. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“It seems that you and our vic have the same beliefs, Lil,” Kat pointed out.

Lilly smiled lightly. “Yeah I guess we did.”

“Guess you did?” Kat questioned suspiciously.

“It doesn’t really matter because he’s dead,” Lilly absently responded.

Kat stood in front of Lilly. “Think about it this way, Lil, it must have made you curious when you saw the guy’s picture and read his file.”

“Yeah I was curious about him but that...” Lilly stopped.

“Doesn’t help, especially knowing that there’s a dead guy who is like you and who would be perfect for you.”

Lilly freed a soft laugh. “He would be good for me but he’s dead and even if he were alive I wouldn’t want to jeopardize an on going investigation.”

“Alright,” Kat surrendered. “You gotta admit it’s possible.”

“Maybe but I don’t fall for just anyone.”


End file.
